


part vixen, part wounded dog

by girlsarewolves



Series: mixes [3]
Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Back-up from 8tracks, Character Study, Fanmix, Gen, Inspired by earlier scripts, backdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: "SONJA --she’s mesmerizing. Black hair, bronze skin, pinklips -- part vixen, part wounded dog."(a mix for the disturbed, empty girl that became a vicious alpha female, willing to go to any lengths to preserve her way of life)
Relationships: Caleb Varek/Sonja (Skinwalkers)
Series: mixes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721326
Kudos: 1





	part vixen, part wounded dog

**Author's Note:**

> *tracks not available on spotify

* * *

_**part vixen, part wounded dog** _

a Sonja character mix // [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5fghRhAyJHf3ytdDQv1mCq?si=wAI1FjK3TciZ2Aqzf3dGIQ)

[living dead - marina and the diamonds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCELnFwUVXE)*

_Everyday I feel the same_  
_Stuck and I could never change_  
_Sucked into a black balloon_  
_Spat into an empty room_

_When it's late at night_  
_I'm so dissatisfied_  
_The weight of an empty life_  
_Will lessen in the moonlight_

[skin receiver - auf der maur](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYwUeidiK54)

_She's seen it before_  
_And she still wants more_  
_Help came, but you can't fight fate_  
_Can't help the skin receiver!_

[bad girl - alexandra slate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suvte6l2yyQ)*

_So I picked one up the other day_  
_does that mean I'm a bad girl?_  
_And if i take of all my clothes?_  
_Well that makes me a bad girl_

_What if life itself goes to shit?_  
_now that I've been pushed around_  
_Well tell me something I don't know_  
_'Cause I've held off way too long now_

[lady killer - white sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFtamoMGCG4)

_I am a ladykiller_  
_Gonna find my strength tonight_  
_Gonna find my trophy tonight_  
  
_This lemon sun_  
_Hold me down by the shoulders_  
_Bang banging my head_  
_Finding my feel the deep, dark clover_

[shiver - the birthday massacre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztlXmsylEro)

_A painting for every face_  
_No correction, just cover up_  
_She can't afford to come off_  
_Hot cause she's too cold to shiver_

[i think i'm paranoid - garbage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-hKp8w33FE)

_Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me_  
_Maim me, tame me, you can never change me_  
_Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me_  
_Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me_

[razor sharp - collide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEXzqJWWQUU)

_creeping down through the crevice_  
_i've seen there before_  
_fragile these teeth are razor sharp_

[murdermile - the kills](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQIqnWnUlfs)

_This ain't murdermile_  
_That's just the way I smile_  
_You're like hot oil_  
_Got your roots down in a fire_

[i'm in love with the night - dawn landes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTqyXL61PW8)

_Close my eyes and let go_  
_I can hardly see_  
_What it's doing to me_  
_I don't wanna fight_  
_I'm in love with the night_

[new skin - new skin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2E355RVBxg)

_Sunsets and infinite love_  
_Taunting us_  
_Not for us_  
_Wrap me up_  
_Make me warm again_  
_Imprison me with your love_  
_Make me warm again_  
_Please become me_  
_I'm lonely in my skin_

[dna - the kills](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPuSSTkkNVg)

_When it came to pass,_  
_Loaded, pass me by_  
_Fate, with a single blow,_  
_Has clustered by me now_  
_True, I had my chance,_  
_True, true, true I had those wild charms for you_

[only happy when it rains - garbage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIhpMF6-JMg)

_I only smile in the dark_  
_My only comfort is the night gone black_

_I'm only happy when it rains  
You wanna hear about my new obsession?  
I'm riding high upon a deep depression  
I'm only happy when it rains_

[seamstress - dessa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wmYcAmFbw8)

_Stitching up boys is different that way_  
_You fix a bird, you buy a cage_  
_You fix a man_  
_You fix a man, and he flies away_  
  
_When I ran out of thread_  
_I couldn't let go_  
_But that's not sewing, that's_  
_That's just poking holes_  
_And it's a strange breed_  
_A different kind of creature_  
_Looks for love through the eye of a needle_  
_But the creed of the seamstress is_  
_That you're pretty in pieces_

[she-wolf - david guetta feat. sia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVzljDmoPVs)*

_Did she lie and wait_  
_Was I bait, to pull you in_  
_The thrill of the kill_  
_You feel, is a sin_  
_I lay with the wolves_  
_Alone, it seems_  
_I thought I was part of you_

[half a woman, half a shadow - roxette](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7g9ok4z3Mms)

_Daylight is breaking again._  
_I hide in the dark._  
_I'm watching the rain._  
_You're out of touch._  
_You're out of reach._  
_What can I say,_  
_I never wanted it this way._

[how to be eaten by a woman - the glitch mob](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nOmx0SYHes)

_(instrumental)_

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by interviews and earlier script drafts that gave a little more insight into who Sonja was before the movie and before crossing paths with Caleb Varek. This is obviously set from before Varek to maybe even after the movie. The final track was placed at the end to give it a 'maybe this is what happens after the movie's epilogue' open ending, but it also works as a closing track too.


End file.
